


未婚人士

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 勋澈/狗血炮友变真爱
Relationships: WOOCOUPS - Relationship, 勋澈
Kudos: 9





	1. 得空饮茶只是一句没有实际意义的客套话

李知勋扶着崔胜澈在酒吧后门小巷里吐了整整五分钟，他感到头痛，不耐烦地抓住对方衬衣领子的后半部分，还在盘算今天因此少了多少运动时间，如果有这闲情可以写多少行代码：“诶我说，这可不算我提供的服务范围啊……”  
  
崔胜澈红着眼睛抬起头来看他：“我们不是朋友吗？”李知勋还真的被他问住，发愣的时候崔胜澈可怜巴巴地揪住他的衣角擦嘴，“好朋友失恋了陪他喝酒不行吗？”  
  
陪个鬼，老子不是来给你代驾的吗？李知勋心里骂娘，明知道他不喝酒还把他叫来这里的崔胜澈简直是世界上最狡猾的狐狸。嘴上这会却懒得和烂醉的崔胜澈计较，好模好样地扶着崔胜澈起来，站不稳，崔胜澈另一只手得扶着墙，直起身子的瞬间差点又要吐。  
  
“你说你这是何必，”李知勋伸手轻轻拍打他的背，“你和人家提的分手，不开心的是你，喝醉了之后身体不舒服的也是你，你这不是自找的麻烦吗？”  
  
他本来想说早知道这样你当初为什么那么冲动，但转念一想近两年崔胜澈的恋情从没有哪段可以善始善终的，抱着对方总有一天会幡然醒悟痛定思痛的想法，还是把嘴巴闭上了。  
  
崔胜澈扶着他在墙边喘气，胃里面的东西吐空了之后人很清醒，现在虽然难受但是能照顾自己。李知勋靠在旁边干净一点的地方点烟，悠悠地说他明天早上肯定又要头痛，崔胜澈听了之后表情不好的脸更是皱巴起来像一块心情不好的抹布：  
  
“可是就是不喜欢了嘛……”  
  
在这种时候不较真是最好的选择，李知勋心里掰着指头数自己多久没有和崔胜澈见面，这次的男朋友谈了半年的话……那就应该有八个月？他依稀记得回忆里总是在夏天穿棉质上衣和运动短裤的崔胜澈。  
  
“走吧，”他说，“你车钥匙呢？我去取车送你回家。”春天的夜晚还是有点冷，他有点担心崔胜澈这一番折腾之后会不会感冒，加上对方的状况实在让他有点不忍心继续看，就催促着快点走。但是在这种情况下自然不可能顺着崔胜澈的意思好好地哄他的，只好做一副不耐烦的样子。  
  
崔胜澈一捞口袋脸上的表情更差了，“知勋啊……”他又倒在李知勋的肩膀上，不知道是真的晕还是故意撒娇，“钱包和钥匙都不见了。”  
  
还好多长了个心眼带了崔胜澈给自己的备用车钥匙，李知勋发动汽车的时候满脸埋怨地盯着崔胜澈，像想要教训儿子但是因为已经成年又不好下口的父亲。  
  
“安全带！系好！”对着茫然盯着自己的崔胜澈李知勋气就不打一处来，又解开自己的安全带帮对方系好。  
  
崔胜澈在李知勋凑过来的时候闻见对方脖颈后面淡淡的牛奶味道：“呀，我给你的身体乳一直都有擦吗？”  
  
似乎对于这样的问题不太好意思回答，李知勋伸手想要抓后脑勺的头发，被崔胜澈抓过去摁住，鼻尖抵住脖子像小动物一样蹭对方脖子后面的肌肤。嘴唇上面有一些胡子冒出来扎对方的皮肤。

“因为太多了嘛……”李知勋因为不想要好好回答所以声音发出来得很含糊。

身体乳是网购特价的时候崔胜澈买来送给他的，虽然他们不怎么见面，但是崔胜澈总会网购东西寄给他，秋天的时候是大罐装的身体乳，冬天是速溶咖啡和火鸡面，初春的时候是润唇膏。这世界上最另崔胜澈心动的不是男人，而是特价促销和买一送一的商品广告。

为了更便宜的单价崔胜澈总会买很多，多出来的就直接填李知勋的地址。

嘿嘿，我喜欢的味道。崔胜澈吸气的同时在李知勋的脖子上胡乱摩擦，说自己买的早都用完了。

“你擦得也太多了吧。”李知勋对比自己的用量去对比他的，“我这还有很多，明天你拿走吧。”

没有钥匙，小区物业要等到明天早上才上班，只好回李知勋家。比起崔胜澈住的小区还要更近一些，但是因为在市中心所以李知勋来的时候堵车，花了更多的时间。晚上主干道上没有什么车，所以开起来心情会很好。如果不是崔胜澈在副驾驶发出熟睡的嘟囔声李知勋可能会哼歌，但是崔胜澈在旁边睡得很香，搞得他不自觉地紧张。

到家之后崔胜澈一定要去洗澡，因为喝了酒所以李知勋担心他晕倒，即使如此也没有拦住执意往浴室里面走的崔胜澈。

“睡衣还在老地方，”崔胜澈从浴室里出来找睡衣的时候因为害怕水从头发上滴下来所以跑得很快，李知勋在打电话，见他跑出来捂着听筒讲了讲了句。

李知勋的身体乳就放在洗手台的角落里，看盖子经常打开，但是瓶子还是干干净净的，催生策划慢条斯理地坐在马桶上擦小腿和胳膊，听见外面李知勋在和权顺荣讲电话，听对方挂了之后才问：“谁呀，顺荣吗？”

“嗯，”李知勋抱着笔记本电脑，看了两眼权顺荣推过来的简历，“最近我们项目找了几个新的孩子，试用期快过了他让我简单看下评价报告。”

崔胜澈慢吞吞地穿睡衣，说话的时候屁股还在外卖露着，在李知勋面前也好不介意的，跑到床上躺着穿裤子：“顺荣就是去年跳槽去你司的吧，怎么样？”

“还行吧，他试用期一过就升了M4，现在是HR那边的总监。”李知勋揉了揉发涩的双眼把电脑放下才从另一边爬上床，两个人中间的距离刚刚好，一个枕头的宽度，不多不少。

崔胜澈酒差不多完全醒了，但是劲儿还在，手脚都酸软地抬不起来：“那不错，说明你们公司还是不错嘛。”

“比规模和你们大厂还是差点，唉，今天联调我还得亲自待命等着调接口。”纯睡觉的话气氛有点尴尬，只好在睡意来袭前找点不咸不淡的话题，无非只是工作。

拿得高就行了。

你来我往像二十年未见的同学聚会，说些屁话也没用，崔胜澈开玩笑说要不我也转去你们公司，给你干活怎么样，这样和顺荣一起我们三个又在同一个屋檐下了。

他们三个是大学时候的室友，崔胜澈比权顺荣和李知勋大一岁，考大学第一年不顺利，第二次才考到理想的学校。宿舍是四人间，但是第四个哥们从来没有出现过，据说是退学了，可也一直没搬新的室友进来。这让他们三个的宿舍生活变得很愉快，自然关系也更好。

李知勋挑眉毛：“那你来了也转全栈？”立马把崔胜澈的热情浇熄了一半，这个岗位对于他来说挑战性太大，他几年前入行的时候职业规划还是前端转产品呢，谁知道现在三十多岁了还没从坑里出来。

“那算了吧。”他说，在李知勋的枕头旁边躺下了，一转头就知道他在故意拉进距离。

李知勋俯下身子亲他，崔胜澈身上一点酒气都没了，全都是自己洗浴用品相似的味道。

“要做吗？”他问，即使有点累还是贴心地提议，距离感恰到好处，没有很主动也没叫崔胜澈强行开口。

崔胜澈脸上一副小孩子睡觉前想要吃糖的表情：“现在应该硬不起来吧，虽然脑子很庆幸但是喝了很多……啊，好可惜，难得分手又来了知勋家。”

刚刚还在因为失恋要死要活的人是谁啊！

李知勋把被子一拉就说那就赶快睡了，崔胜澈不乐意地嘟嘴。其实现在的时间还不是很晚，创造性生活还绰绰有余，但实在是满足不了那条件。

“那就睡觉吧，”他在被窝里搂着李知勋，手换成圈在腰上黏得很紧，“你房间好冷啊，让我暖和暖和。”

李知勋本来想说搂得太紧了憋，但是他们两个人太久没有见面，突然又这么亲密，心里总觉得有点不是滋味，半天还只是说了句那就睡吧。

他们两个人之间的关系，很难详细定义，两个人都在空窗期的时候会彼此解决生理需求，但说是炮友又有一层多年好友的关系，不说大学，毕业工作之后都有六七年的密切来往了。

但不像和权顺荣，只有他们两个人单独见面的场合很少，后面几年几乎是只有在两个人都空窗的时候见面——李知勋过了三十岁之后几乎没有新的情感关系，换而言之，只有在崔胜澈没有谈恋爱的时候见面。

这事儿权顺荣还不知道，大学的时候他俩就瞒着他，瞒了十一年，超过五年的秘密就像定时炸弹，而崔胜澈和李知勋这颗，更像是一颗洲际导弹，能从月球打到权顺荣的老家南扬州。

可能因为有心事所以李知勋起得很早，晚上做梦也在想崔胜澈这次恋爱的事情。

他其实很悲观，按照对方的脾性，超过半年就是要认真，历史上也不是没有过这样的案例，比如崔胜澈和那个中学的发小。所以这次都做好了打长期战役的准备，没想到崔胜澈还就真的停在半年这个界限。

虽然有点意外但多少有点惊喜，崔胜澈这次看起来很受伤的样子，大概能消停很久一阵子了。

昨天晚上回家之后李知勋没洗澡，一早起来看旁边的崔胜澈，睡着睡着姿势早就扭成别的样子，眉头紧皱着，醒来大概会很头痛，为了不吵醒他就轻手轻脚地跑去洗澡。

还是被崔胜澈逮到，以前明明不这样的，宿舍楼门口施工，他们住在二楼崔胜澈都能睡到中午两点，现在则是有一点小动静就慌忙地睁眼。

刚工作的时候崔胜澈的项目组虽说三班八个小时轮着倒，但还是要求随叫随到，崔胜澈那时候起养成了睡不死的坏习惯。

其实李知勋起身的动作就把他吵醒了，但还是等到对方去开了浴室的水才慢悠悠地钻进去，不知道李知勋是没留意还是猜到了他的做法，没有锁门，虚掩着的门缝崔胜澈一推开就钻进去。

还是在卫生间里做了一次，崔胜澈环住对方的脖子很煽情地呻吟，对着李知勋一个劲地撒娇，强硬地叫李知勋在最后关头拔出来射在背上。

“啧，”李知勋看着对方背上的光滑的肌肤上沾着自己的东西，眉头皱得很紧，“你可真能折腾。”

崔胜澈脸上则是一副禁欲很久终于释放的表情（当然后来李知勋才知道他和当时的前男友到分手还保持着只拉拉手的纯洁关系），还要先洗了跑出去。

导致李知勋洗到后面都没有热水，冲了半程温水半程冷水出来觉得很不爽，崔胜澈正在厨房里忙活。

“没想到你冰箱里还有意面啊，吃的怪健康的。”他正把长条意面掰成两段下进沸腾的锅里，蒸汽从下面冒出来缠住他的头发和眉毛，人造云就积在房间里。

李知勋把之前买的黑椒酱从柜子里拿到灶台上：“哦……是，之前买了一些，你做的时候酱弄清淡些，用这个吧，是低脂。”

“你最近在减脂对吧。”崔胜澈心领神会地朝他眨眼，“昨天晚上就感觉出来了。”

“啊……原来这么效果已经这么明显了吗？”

“你就不能夸夸我观察仔细吗？”

“难道不是自己好久没运动了才会特别注意别人的身材吗？”

“……”

李知勋打算出门的时候崔胜澈又重新回床上裹起被子，像个反卷寿司只在上面露出来半个脑袋，下面露出粉红色的脚掌。

“我可能会晚回来，你走的时候把窗帘拉开晒晒阳光，就不用开窗了，春天风大，灰多。”

“好好好，我都知道了，你就快走吧，我撑不住了。”

崔胜澈留宿的第二天早上李知勋总会去上班，姑且算作两个人之间不成文的默契。虽然因为不习惯公司的氛围和环境，李知勋大部分时间都在家里办公，但崔胜澈留宿一般都意味着前一天晚上两个人打炮，就难免导致第二天早上会觉得有点尴尬。

崔胜澈和李知勋虽然看起来大不同，但是骨子里都是结果导向的性格，不然也不会只是因为身体合得来这一个缘故就和对方做了十年的炮友。

他们不仅身体合得来，精神上也和对方差不多，都知道在自己关心的地方不会给彼此造成精神上的负担。

毕竟为了更加顺利的身体交流，前置的情感交流很必要，没有脱光之前说什么都觉得舒畅没有阻碍，但是事后多说一句都觉得尴尬。

而他俩又爱折腾，第二天早上崔胜澈断然是没有办法和李知勋一起出门的，总会请假，李知勋又想不出什么话，所以解决方案就是躲去公司坐班。时间一长崔胜澈也成了习惯，他还在和别人合租的时候李知勋就搬出来自己一个人住，所以生活总是方便些，他也就乐得悠然地在李知勋家赖到下午才走。

心情好了他偶尔会给李知勋做午饭，其实厨艺也不怎么好，煮个意面煎个牛排，二次加工半成品的水平。李知勋也懒得管他，本来按照年龄来说崔胜澈就是哥，所以虽然大学的时候同级，甚至现在他的岗位也要比崔胜澈高一些，也还是觉得还是要在有机会的时候给对方一些哥哥的威严。

午休的时候崔胜澈才发来讯息说自己走了，还洋洋得意地发了一张把李知勋卧室拾掇干净的照片。

无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。

李知勋心里吐槽，想着这次隔了半年多，可是卯着劲要和自己缠斗呢。

“诶！你说今天老大怎么没啥会也来公司了，昨天下班前不是提测了么？”

李知勋在微波炉前面等热饭，听见后面新人小声地议论他，说老大总不出现是不是因为有家庭有孩子，他带着耳机，却没有在听音乐，对方好死不死声音还并不是很小，叫人听得清清楚楚。

“说什么呢，老大现在还单着呢，单好几年了……”

“不会吧，你看他带的饭，还要拆开看一下才知道里面装的什么，而且味道好香啊。难道他还自己做了饭带来吗？”

“那万一人家乐意呢？我说你就别八卦了，我在公司这么些年，见过和他最亲的人还是去年来的人事那边的权总监，据说他俩是大学室友……”

“这样吗？”

“你就放心吧，我看等咱们办公室新来的小刘和她男朋友结婚，搞不好咱们老大还是货真价实的钻石王老五多金未婚男。”

“未婚多好……一人吃饱全家不饿，想咋搞咋搞。”

“你别把别人都说得跟你似的，这话让你女朋友听见怕不是要吃不了兜着走。”

“那有啥的，她也不想结呢，我又离不开她，她想干嘛干嘛。”

李知勋的饭好了，他从微波炉里把稍微烫手的饭盒取出来，再别人看不到的地方偷偷扯出来一个哭笑不得的复杂表情。

可不是嘛，也不知道是谁没有出息，又离不开他，只能是想干嘛就干嘛了。

  
TBC.  
  



	2. 只有一个人不知道的秘密才是最有趣的

如果叫崔胜澈评价自己情感生活以外的生活，他会觉得没有什么意思。

每天公司九点到十点上班打卡，他通勤的时间不长，开车的话四十五分钟，乘坐公共交通半个小时，即使不用起的很早，上班的路上也总是困的。

和做全栈开发的李知勋不同，崔胜澈只是个做前端的高级工程师，虽然高级但是因为做不了全栈，在本领域的钻研也不是特别深刻，所以这两年只有调薪没有调岗。

工作内容虽然不同，但是表现形式就是在电脑屏幕面前敲代码，一般高级工程师都身兼几个项目，崔胜澈也同样，所以要干的事情不仅仅是敲代码，还得协调其他工程师和新人程序员，早上一般文艺圈工作进度下来就要吃午饭了，下午两点结束午休，趁着大家午觉刚睡醒的迷糊劲找后端吵架，找视觉吵架，找产品吵架。

之前恋爱的时候总是不会注意到生活中这些无聊以至于让人觉得厌烦的细节，崔胜澈不得不承认自己有些恋爱脑，虽然恋情开始的快，自己每次却也还是很投入，说不用心是假的，他倒愿意说自己每一次都动了真心，所以提分手也都是认真的。

恋爱，恋人，恋情，这些事情在崔胜澈眼里更像是一类资源，一类人际关系的资源——他并非不把爱情当做一类美好的存在，他只是不愿意相信他们可以成为可以代替其他东西的存在。

爱情就只不过是爱情，存在于此时此刻产生关系的两个人中间，他没有办法代替金钱也没有办法代替健康，更没有办法，通过一句我爱你就给人赖以生存的力量。

但是人们还是在歌颂爱情，歌颂坚贞不渝的情谊，而崔胜澈现在明明已经三十四岁，却还是不知道自己这样频繁地进入和逃离一段感情的真正诉求和缘由。

他突然觉得难过，坐在办公室自己换来舒服的电脑椅子上也觉得提不起劲，脑海里不知道为什么就突然浮现出前几天李知勋的那张脸。

明明安慰人，说着分手伤害到自己没必要，脸上的表情却总是很平淡呢……

李知勋那个家伙，从大学开始起就总是这样波澜不惊的……烦人……

虽然这么想着，心里也不高兴地吐槽着李知勋的缺点说着对方的坏话。手上却还是控制不住给李知勋发消息的动作：晚上可以去你那里吗？今天觉得很不开心。

算是为了今天晚上做一个约定，崔胜澈发出去却有些忐忑，不像前几天他们时隔很久第一次见面，自己找的是喝醉的借口，今天这可是纯纯粹粹地约炮了，他突然有些担心李知勋会不会不乐意。

隔了一会手机就提示了新消息，李知勋的回复很简短的两个字：想来就来好了。

本来安排的好好的行程，结果下午他突然被叫去加班，之前协调的项目周期突然被缩短，已经是周四，办公室里却总是没有办法迎来明天周五的欢乐祥和气氛，反倒是一群人阴沉的脸。  
  
他立马给李知勋发了消息，原本想要推延今天晚上的安排——李知勋在他们两个人需要加班的时候总会拒绝他，但是今天却说：没事，你下班之后再来就好，那我看要不要叫顺荣来吃晚饭。  
  
结果权顺荣意外地有时间，真的来吃晚饭，时间又卡的很微妙，崔胜澈说他到了的时候两个人才吃到一半。  
  
“所以那次我就和胜澈哥一起去了进口超市，但是啊……”李知勋看手机的时候权顺荣正在兴致勃勃地讲以前和崔胜澈一起喝酒的事，李知勋脸上的表情兴致缺缺，这事他早都听崔胜澈讲过一遍了。  
  
权顺荣得到的回应让他觉得很不安，近两年不知道为什么提到崔胜澈，李知勋的态度就总是有些回避。明明上大学的时候虽然三个人一个宿舍但是李知勋和崔胜澈是同班所以一起上课的时间更多，大抵是因为前几年李知勋从他们一起工作的公司跳槽后，两个人似乎就没有那么亲密了，他们三个人的关系也就变得有些疏远了。  
  
其实也算不上疏远，这两个家伙在自己看来只是不在生活中见面，网络上却总还是一起玩游戏，和他在一起的时候也总会说起对方的事情。但越是这样，他越是总有一种自己需要维护三个人关系的使命感。  
  
权顺荣虽然看起来开朗乐观，但是在三个人里对于人际交往的关心更多，毕竟虽然也是工科毕业但是一进社会就从事了人事方面的工作，和另外两个只和代码打交道的人不一样，自然每一步都是如履薄冰。

所以在权顺荣看来，自己比起崔胜澈和李知勋，更加明白这段关系的可贵。  
  
“呀，李知勋，你就打算一直和胜澈哥的关系这样尴尬下去吗？”崔胜澈和李知勋的事情权顺荣自然是不知道的，这让李知勋觉得有些抱歉，但也不知道要怎么把这件事情告诉一定会很震惊的权顺荣。  
  
这件事情在他们三个人之间酝酿了太久，说是一个秘密其实就是只有权顺荣不知道的TMI，，而到事情没有办法控制之后，无论是李知勋还是崔胜澈，都没有办法想出一个折衷的办法能够能好地解决这件事情。  
  
“也没有很差啦……”李知勋伸出手挠挠头，主动往权顺荣的杯子里添满了啤酒，“我们关系好在你看不到的地方。”  
  
“哪里我看不到啦，不就是一起打游戏嘛。”  
  
权顺荣又灌了一口啤酒，完全没有注意到李知勋脸上的不对劲。  
  
崔胜澈上去的时候李知勋还在收拾饭桌，因为点的是炒年糕，吃得很辣所以脸蛋和鼻尖都还泛着红色。  
  
“呀，你也喝酒了么？”崔胜澈在玄关撅着屁股换鞋，看见李知勋的样子有些堂皇地问，刚想接下一句那我来干嘛来了，李知勋就示意他看厨房地上的外卖包装袋。  
  
“最近好像到了花粉季节了，鼻子很敏感呢，小区门口进来的路上打了好几个喷嚏。”崔胜澈闲扯着有的没的，把皮鞋脱下来之后整整齐齐地摆在李知勋的运动鞋旁边。  
  
他没洗手就凑过去要帮李知勋收垫外卖的报纸，被赶去卫生间洗手，出来之后对方已经弄完了，从冰箱里拿出一瓶猕猴桃果汁递到他手里：“要喝吗，下班路上刚好路过你喜欢的那家面包店所以买回来了。”  
  
崔胜澈熟练地把造型奇怪的果汁瓶盖打开，爽快地喝了一口才开始在回忆里找从李知勋的公司到家里怎么经过那家分店不多的面包店。  
  
他今天的心情太差，想了一会儿就放弃了，李知勋说还要去评审两个代码的合并请求，崔胜澈熟练地自己去洗澡，距离上次来只过去了三天，他的浴巾和换下来的睡衣还在外面挂着。  
  
“我做清洁咯！”李知勋刚打开电脑，响着水声的浴室里崔胜澈突然想起来似的探头出来问，李知勋蜷在沙发上开电脑，客厅里正好可以看到随着崔胜澈开门从里面冒出来一阵水蒸气，头上的泡沫还没有冲干净，把刘海全都捋上去的样子有点好笑。  
  
随便你。  
  
李知勋只看了一眼，随后装作不在意似地回了一句，然后才打开有好几个红色提醒的工作聊天窗口。  
  
做爱的时候开着卧室的床头灯，灯罩是镂空的云朵图案。李知勋一般没有开床头灯的习惯，现在这个灯是搬家之后崔胜澈送来的乔迁礼物，他不喜欢黑漆漆的睡觉环境。  
  
崔胜澈嘴巴里面咬住安全套的包装，跨在李知勋腰上，俯下上半身，小臂支撑着身体翻床头抽屉第一层的润滑剂，李知勋见他翻了一会儿才想起来：“啊……放到第二层去了，之前没怎么用，买了新的之后就没有放在上面了。”  
  
“你没性生活吗？”崔胜澈拉来第二层抽屉，轻易地就找到自己正在找的东西，还是他们两个人常用的无香型水性润滑，熟练地拧开盖子，因为不用扩张所以直接往李知勋下身上和手上挤，“这半年都没有。”  
  
“哪有时间扩大交际圈啊，你说的倒容易。”李知勋把沾满润滑的手指伸进崔胜澈的身体里，开始只是试探性地探进去两根，为了使劲两个人换了姿势面对面坐着，为了抬起来屁股崔胜澈半跪在床上，累了就搂着扶住李知勋的脑袋和肩膀。  
  
白花花的胸部就在他面前蹭，李知勋含住崔胜澈红色的乳头，在崔胜澈央求出来前抽出手换自己的东西在臀缝间摩擦，两个人都已经很兴奋了，李知勋甚至在模模糊糊地害怕自己会不会插进去就早泄了。  
  
但是人不能一开始就给自己唱衰，至少在自己射之前让崔胜澈射一次的事，他觉得自己还是能做到的。  
  
“想什么呢？”他意识到崔胜澈在快感下短暂地走神，“做爱也不专心？”  
  
“快点进来吧……”崔胜澈红着眼睛，“因为太爽了都不知道在想什么了，快一点……”  
  
虽然崔胜澈已经脱光了但李知勋还只是衣衫半解，上半身还套着睡衣，扣子只解开了三颗，在崔胜澈的面前显得冷静又富有余裕。  
  
崔胜澈对着李知勋的东西坐下去，他被玩弄得上气不接下气，脸上的表情，客观评价的起来的话很糟糕，嘴巴半张着，眼睛因为眯起来所以显得有些夸张：“衣服脱了。”  
  
他对着李知勋说。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
这让李知勋一时有点没有反应过来。  
  
“我说，”崔胜澈说话间已经把李知勋的东西完全坐下去，脸上的表情还是包含着情欲，语调里却很强势：“不是锻炼身体了吗？衣服脱了，我要看。”  
  
没见过崔胜澈这样子，特别是在床上，崔胜澈总是喜欢对他撒娇，强势的样子虽然也见过但是很少会对自己，但还是把衣服脱了，不用怎么用力也很明显的肌肉线条。  
  
还在适应身体的东西，崔胜澈干脆直截了当地用眼神扫描了一圈，看爽了之后身体好像也差不多放松了，抱着叫李知勋操他，明明自己选的坐着的体位却不愿意用力，为了达成目的又在撒娇：“累了……知勋来动吧。”  
  
可能是太久没有做爱，崔胜澈这时候的一举一动都让李知勋觉得有些淫荡，产生了这样的想法之后又难免在心里说自己没个人样，打个炮也窝囊。  
  
崔胜澈怎么知道这些有的没的，只是清晰地感受到李知勋的性器在自己的屁股里顶弄的快感。  
  
他无法评价和李知勋做爱和与男朋友们做爱的感受，因为从起点起李知勋就赢了太多。他的身体里又麻又痒，他换了很多男朋友，李知勋却一直都在。  
  
李知勋不知道为什么突然加快了抽插的频率，崔胜澈起初还在克制着自己的身体和呻吟，但是努力很快就失败了，李知勋很直接地刺激着他体内的敏感点，他虽然身体很累但是还是控制不住主动迎合的动作。  
  
“知勋……呜……好喜欢和知勋做爱……好喜欢……”他没有办法说出很完整的句子，只有呻吟从嘴巴里面冒出来，“好舒服啊……好爽……”  
  
李知勋无奈地：“哥，床上不用总是勉强自己叫床的……你怎么舒服怎么来啊……”  
  
“呜……”崔胜澈的眼泪都冒出来，听完之后有点不高兴地要亲李知勋，舌头很煽情地直接从嘴唇之间钻进去，很直白地舔过牙龈和上颚，说话的声音颤抖着，他觉得自己都好像变得不想自己，“没啊……因为……唔嗯，唔……因为真的很爽啊。”  
  
李知勋闷哼着，还没等崔胜澈说话的尾音消失，这次他主动堵住了崔胜澈喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
  
崔胜澈高潮的时候仰起脖子，像一只漂亮的鸟，小腿紧紧地交叉环在李知勋的后腰上：“知勋啊……李知勋……要，要去了……”  
  
对方此刻应该无暇顾及自己脸上闪过的一丝阴戾，李知勋这么想着，有机会能够弄坏崔胜澈的翅膀就好了。  
  
没有翅膀的鸟，不会飞的话会一直留在某个人身边吗？  
  
他低沉地说：“那就射啊……”话音刚落崔胜澈就紧贴着他的身体抖动起来，湿黏的感觉很快出现在两个人小腹紧挨的地方。  
  
李知勋无暇顾及，伸出牙齿咬住对方的肩膀，因为还沉浸在高潮中所以崔胜澈面对疼痛只是以一种奇怪的频率抖动了几下身体。  
  
李知勋射了，因为两个人都坐着所以从对方身体里抽出来撸掉套子的时候还是有一些东西流下来，崔胜澈趴下去用舌头舔已经软下去的分身，因为才射过所以感觉很强烈。  
  
他皱着眉毛推崔胜澈的脑袋：“很脏……”  
  
崔胜澈摇摇头：“还好哦……精液的味道……现在已经很习惯了，但是套子的橡胶味有点重。”  
  
床头还摆着他刚才没有喝完的猕猴桃汁，李知勋打开瓶盖往自己嘴里灌，趁他还没有完全咽下去崔胜澈咬住他的下嘴唇，吻了一阵子在李知勋嫌弃的表情下移开了嘴唇：“嘻……这样就没有味道了。”  
  
结果明明因为很忙两个人都很累，做完一套加上清洁下来都躺在床上不想动作，却没有人睡着。崔胜澈闭着眼睛说话，给李知勋讲上一个男朋友的故事，其实没有什么新奇的，崔胜澈的前男友们李知勋一水儿听过来，就算开始觉得新奇后来发现样本容量多了之后故事都趋近同样的曲线。  
  
“是吗？这样啊……”他听得很认真但是回答很敷衍，崔胜澈说的时候软软地拉着他的手，说完的时候他能察觉到对方的身体不自觉地颤抖，于是稍微用力握得紧了一些。  
  
“唉，总之这次真的有点难受，估计有一段时间走不出来了吧……”  
  
“嚯，我们辣手小崔也有这天吗？”  
  
“别开我玩笑了，真的很伤心……”  
  
“可是你也没打算一直和他交往下去吧，也不是人家主动要分手的。”  
  
“你说的对，所以我的意思是……”  
  
“想来就来好了，又不是第一次这样。”  
  
“真的吗？知勋好好……”  
  
崔胜澈脸上立马出现了明媚的表情，撒着娇凑过去用洗完澡没有完全吹干的头发蹭李知勋的身体。  
  
他其实有点不信李知勋的，这男的虽然从来都是说到做到，但是心里到底会怎么想他就有些不太确定了。他们两个人的关系虽然以这种奇怪的方式维持着亲密，但是偶尔也会出于朋友或者其他的原因害怕这联系真的断裂。  
  
结果在崔胜澈的鉴定下，真的像他叫李知勋答应的那样，李知勋去公司上班的次数越来越多了。  
  
崔胜澈似乎有研究厨艺，李知勋每天中午能吃到的东西变着法的丰富，组里很快有所谓的小道消息说他真的恋爱了。  
  
每次被问到李知勋都耐心的否认，后来干脆不掩饰事实，直说自己最近多了一个男室友，因为他很爱弄这些所以自己才带饭的。  
  
“哦，这样啊……室友啊……”  
  
八卦一旦消失了秘密的属性，就算真的是八卦，也一下没了意思，消失得很快。  
  
TBC.  
  



	3. 病来如山倒病去如抽丝

李知勋梦见自己成功克服心理负担养了一只宠物猫，是只毛发很长的缅因，睡觉的时候打着呼噜趴在自己的胸口，毛茸茸地蹭在上半身和脖子上。  
  
“好痒……”因为压在上半身的重量和触感所以李知勋醒了，被子不知道什么时候已经跑到下半身去了，上半身还裸露在春天微凉的空气里，但是因为有东西趴在自己胸前所以不冷。  
  
“哥……”把崔胜澈搂在他腰上的手挪开，李知勋半起身捞起两个人腿上的被子，“哥，松一下，这样你会着凉。”  
  
崔胜澈睡觉的时候什么都没穿，因为被子跑下去了所以紧紧靠着自己身边的热源，迷迷糊糊地叫李知勋把被子又重新盖回两个人身上的时候已经有点醒了，下意识地要和李知勋温存，嘟起湿润的嘴唇咬对方的锁骨：“几点了，他问。”  
  
因为没有睡醒李知勋的声音很沙哑——他最近因为加班在抽烟：“才六点半，再睡会儿。”他昏昏沉沉地把眼睛闭上，推了两把崔胜澈却没有作用。  
  
“不是说再睡会吗？”崔胜澈不情愿地抱怨，和李知勋一起睡觉的时候状态似乎比自己一个人睡的时候好一点，李知勋睡觉的时候呼吸的声音像猫，因为抽烟的缘故，睡眠的呼吸声阶段性地会变粗。  
  
李知勋虽然不太接受每天早上和崔胜澈以不同姿势醒来这件事，但是半夜就算崔胜澈手脚不安分地都缠到自己身上也不觉得麻烦，他觉睡得熟，一般不会被打扰到。但是到了早上这样的情况，总有些尴尬。  
  
“呃……”崔胜澈迷糊着也很快发现他身体上的异常，没有用手，反正身体紧挨着就用大腿根蹭李知勋晨勃的分身，“要解决一下吗？”  
  
“睡觉吧。”李知勋下半身憋得难受，但是又实在舍不得睡觉的时间和崔胜澈不舒服的样子，“今天还上班呢。”  
  
崔胜澈哼了两声，又依依不舍地蹭了两下那热源才又翻身转过去继续睡，还没等李知勋说过去又重新抱住他。  
  
早上先醒来的都是李知勋，崔胜澈在的时候他总是不受控制地醒得很早，也不知道要做什么，前一天晚上睡觉前澡也洗好，崔胜澈也会提前把两个人出门需要的东西准备好，所以早上起来之后的时间也没有什么意义，就坐在崔胜澈旁边发呆刷手机。  
  
他要载崔胜澈上班，然后自己再绕一段路去公司，下班之后也不能随心所欲地下班，要照顾崔胜澈的时间，大部分时间是等对方下班。  
  
这样的生活一直持续到五月，他和崔胜澈之间一直处于一种半微妙的同居状态。起初还是崔胜澈每天下班都去家里找他，每天都来，一个星期之后李知勋家里对方的东西就越来越多。  
  
崔胜澈索性厚脸皮地直接借住，说法都头头是道：可是你说随时都可以来的啊，反正我也每天都来和住也没什么区别嘛。  
  
李知勋搞不懂他，这样的事情以前在他们两个人之间也不是没有发生过，其实他并不介意崔胜澈在自己家里借住，哪怕只是出于炮友更方便的理由也不觉得不妥，他个人心理对于这些事情从来没有什么是非之分，不然也不会到现在还拎不清自己和崔胜澈的关系。  
  
叫他迷惑的是崔胜澈的态度，好像真的把他当作男朋友似的依靠，起初李知勋还只能安慰自己对方是因为不适应分手所以想要找人依赖，但是随着崔胜澈的变本加厉自己也变得有点怪，这才意识到事情发展的不对劲。  
  
因为他发现自己又开始重新考虑和崔胜澈之间的关系如果一直这样下去会变成什么样。虽然也有过但是在那件事发生过之后他几乎没有再考虑过自己和崔胜澈之间关系更多的可能性。  
  
他一直认为自己在对待这件事情上的态度已经足够松弛和没心没肺，甚至连本人都能够骗过去，但是发现自己在有条件的情况下还是想要和对方在一起，这件事让李知勋很沮丧。  
  
所以这么多年过去，只有自己还一直住在那个床只比身体宽出两个手掌的大学宿舍，虽然总会被崔胜澈和权顺荣说是三个人里变化最大的那个，但其实一直没有走出来的只有他一个。  
  
崔胜澈五月份的时候终于消停下来，也算不上消停，而是订了机票请了年假说要去日本旅游。他告诉李知勋这个消息的时候他正坐在他旁边帮他看一段代码。  
  
“这里没请到数据，不应该写在这个周期里。”李知勋给有问题的代码标了注释，加了几行新的代码之后把电脑塞回崔胜澈怀里，“所以要去日本吗？”  
  
三年往返多次签证是他们三个人一起办的，李知勋办了之后还一次都没去过。权顺荣倒是见天儿地时不时就走一趟，还帮同事做做代购，李知勋找他买过游戏卡带，在权顺荣带了三盘回来还一张都没带对之前。  
  
“你要不要去？”崔胜澈的手指头在键盘上飞快地敲，李知勋转头就盯到他因为眼神垂下去所以在眼睛下方投出像月亮一样阴影的睫毛。如同翅膀翕动月亮也变成不同的大小。  
  
因为正认真看着代码所以崔胜澈的脸上没有什么表情，月亮上的光辉也没有染上颜色，  
  
李知勋顿了顿还是说：“工作太忙了，你自己去吧。”说完就着当下的姿势躺下，上衣因为姿势改变下摆全都堆在胸口下面，也懒得伸手扯，还不忘记在崔胜澈打错变量的时候伸手帮他改过来。  
  
他本来想问崔胜澈什么行程，但是又觉得无论出于哪方面的立场这个问题都显得太过亲密，崔胜澈那样子显然离睡觉还要好一会儿，他困得不行，规律的键盘声响如同催眠曲在他的耳边回响，和着崔胜澈小声读代码的声音。  
  
睡得迷迷糊糊他感觉崔胜澈蹑手蹑脚下床把电脑装好了。脚步声重新靠近的时候李知勋下意识抬起胳膊把被子掀起来，崔胜澈就挟着凉风进来拥住他。  
  
“好暖和呀。”他听见崔胜澈抱住他之后发出满足的喘叹声。  
  
嗯，他昏沉地应了一句，然后就抱着和对方一起睡。这太怪了，李知勋想，明明在身体上互相给予慰藉就好，怎么现在的场景还让人觉得有点治愈？  
  
不得不说崔胜澈的意识很好，作为一个完美的室友，周五走之前他给李知勋留了便签和一本打印好的行程册。  
  
——我走了喔，有急事的话自己看行程。  
  
李知勋随便翻了两页，发现崔胜澈直接把他按照天寻找的攻略整合成册，反正自己也不去所以倒不是怎么在意，扔在桌子上垫了两天泡面。  
  
他的生活质量在崔胜澈离开之后直线下降，因为下班回来一个人的话就没有什么力气，晚饭也就是速食饭和泡面。其实也不该这么说，原本他的生活就是这个样子，只不过崔胜澈来了之后他的生活节奏变化很多。  
  
所以人真的比想象中能够更快更好地适应新处境，哪怕是李知勋这样认为自己很固执并且因为认生拒绝改变的人，也在不知不觉间进入甚至适应了新生活。  
  
第四天回家的时候他还是不太习惯只有自己一个人走进房间，还在等着身后的崔胜澈换完鞋关门。等了好久才意识到对方不在的事实，叹着气把门关好之后就有人打电话来。  
  
“喂？”因为还看着防盗门所以他没来得及看来电联系人，接通听见悉索的布料摩擦声想要直接猜测是不是崔胜澈，这才想起来看了眼手机屏幕，果不其然备注是“哥”。  
  
“怎么了？”他问，崔胜澈应该是卡着往常下班的点给他打的电话，明摆着是要跟他显摆，李知勋有些不高兴又有些看穿对方心思的洋洋自得，“怎么这时候给我打电话啊。”  
  
“知勋……唔……”崔胜澈的声音带着浓重的鼻音，口齿也不清楚，像是意识不清下意识出口的语句，“生病……难受。”  
  
李知勋的眉毛皱起来，他能够感受到因为自己太用力都有些隐隐作痛：“生病了么？发烧？”  
  
他知道崔胜澈这会儿肯定没有办法前因后果一起回答他的问题，只简单地给他几个可以用是否回答的问题。崔胜澈回答的时候声音带着的鼻音不知道是因为生病还是因为哭了：“嗯……不舒服，买了药……。”  
  
“吃了吗？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“行程，行程……”手机被夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，李知勋半天才翻开那本打印了行程的小册子，“我看看……明天是还在这个旅馆住吧。”  
  
“嗯……在民宿……”  
  
“那明天好好休息一下，行程就先放一放吧。”李知勋这边安慰着崔胜澈，把册子上面写的地址敲进电脑之后查询了地址。电话被他开了免提放在一边，因为害怕崔胜澈出些什么事一直不敢挂断，就一直打到两个小时后。  
  
还好是网络电话——李知勋想，这要是在前两年打一次国际长途，还不如用流量拨一个Skype……啊，好古老的词汇，他模模糊糊想着那东西出现兴起到没落的时期，大概是在他们大一，还是大二的时候，短暂地流行过。  
  
一直到两点还没有听见电话听筒那边的异常他才挂掉电话，崔胜澈睡得不安稳，嘴巴里总嘟囔叫人听不清的胡话，因为一个劲儿地翻身所以放在被褥上的手机也一直传过来布料的声音。  
  
崔胜澈吃退烧药睡了一晚上，第二天早上起来的时候虽然还是难受但是好歹有力气站起来，脑子也没有那么混乱，但是想不起自己昨天晚上给李知勋打电话都干了些什么，光记得自己那些不美好的小心情了。  
  
从被窝里出来把昨晚上浸透汗水的短袖换下去，赶巧新的刚穿上就有人敲门，崔胜澈估摸着时间是不是房东来问今天的事项，或许还会和他昨天入住的时候一样塞给他一些小零食。  
  
“哟。”他开门看见的是全身穿着灰色运动服套装，在外面套了件休闲西装的李知勋。  
  
啊？  
  
崔胜澈就保持着开门的姿势楞在原地，等李知勋从他的胳膊下面钻过去走到房间里面，才反应过来来人确实是李知勋没错，光着脚咚咚咚跑去捏李知勋的脸：“是真人吧。”  
  
“痛……”让李知勋想起三人宿舍里他作为勇士第一个去拔智齿回来的那天，因为脸颊肉被崔胜澈捏在手里挤压所以话也说不清楚，“松手。”  
  
“浪漫哦……”崔胜澈傻笑着走到李知勋身边，看着对方从随身携带的双肩包里掏出两件换洗衣物和他常吃的感冒发烧药，这时候深切地感受到了祖国和家的温暖。  
  
少废话。  
  
李知勋没有解释自己为什么连夜定了机票坐时间最早的一趟航班来日本，为了掩饰自己就装凶叫崔胜澈快点过来吃药，吃完就摁着对方躺回被窝里。  
  
崔胜澈躺在李知勋身边，头还是晕，但是至少说话不像昨天那样没有逻辑。他自己觉得忽冷忽热，皮肤上的温度却烫得李知勋发晕，还是和他一起躺在被褥里，正热的难受，崔胜澈突然笑了，小声地说了一句：“感觉好像回去了。”  
  
“回去哪里？大学宿舍？”李知勋没有想到对方和自己的想到一块儿去了。  
  
“嗯。”崔胜澈用汗干了好几遍的额头抵在他身上，全身上下只有那里的温度低一些，“你记不记得……”  
  
“大学的时候你经常生病，顺荣的课程又照顾不上，我总是翘课陪你。”  
  
“嘿，想到一起了……这两年，好久都没有生病了，没想到偏偏在国外生病。”  
  
李知勋伸出手把他的嘴巴捂住，语气是家长训斥小孩子：“不许说不吉利的话，呸呸呸，你还想着生病是什么好事吗？快睡觉了，我来不是陪你说话的。”  
  
崔胜澈看着李知勋有点冷淡但是掩盖不住心急的脸，其实刚才还有想说的话没有说出来。他想到的不止曾经那些难堪或者总是急急忙忙恨不得两天并做一天过去飞快的年轻，还有曾经会突然从内心里涌现出来想要和李知勋一直看同一片星空的美好的愿景。  
  
是怎么错过那个时机的呢？  
  
“陪睡吗？”崔胜澈胳膊腿都酸痛得抬不起来，嘴皮子倒是还利索，追着李知勋说个不停，故意和他开成年人的玩笑，语气和调子却都故意弄得像小孩子。  
  
李知勋联想到他那些总是，至少大部分，年龄比他小的男朋友，和他在一起的时候的样子。他总能在崔胜澈的社交网络上看到那些照片，原来崔胜澈现在变得这么会撒娇。  
  
他真的用力把崔胜澈压在自己身体底下，崔胜澈还没有反应过来的时候把脸压下去，近得叫崔胜澈即使不舒服也能看清李知勋脸颊上一层薄薄的像猫咪一样银白色的汗毛。  
  
别闹了，李知勋哑声说，然后故意磨蹭崔胜澈因为没什么力气打开的大腿内侧：“我不是什么柳下惠，我是正常男人，我几天都没有性生活了，你最好不要惹我。”  
  
崔胜澈真的老实了，一安静下来没多久就睡了，生病之后因为不舒服所以睡得很老实，一直蜷在李知勋左手边。  
  
“睡吧，睡吧……”李知勋心情有点说不出的不快，不是因为崔胜澈，反倒是因为自己。  
  
又不是买股票，明明就是自己可以操控的事情，为什么要把自己套牢。  
  
民宿续租了，崔胜澈病还挺严重，剩下的行程他和李知勋都蜗居在民宿的小房间，老板娘还误会是李知勋千里追人，解释了之后才如释重负地：“啊……原来客人是您的朋友，因为他来的时候看起来并不怎么高兴，所以还以为是有什么伤心事呢，原来是生病了啊。”  
  
当然两个人也不可能闲呆着，崔胜澈虽然没什么力气出远门但可是能使唤李知勋，附近好吃的东西也都吃到嘴里，新出的游戏也第一时间拿到手玩上了，半夜会出现的色情自动贩卖机也用过，李知勋眼光不错一下就选中最好看的那盒光碟。  
  
回去之后两个人就倒在榻榻米上做爱，没有崔胜澈喜欢的床头照明，光源是播着成人录像的电视屏幕，崔胜澈的身体因为生病所以使不出力气，软绵绵地做什么都要李知勋帮忙。没有买到两个人常用的润滑，就是便利店货架上随便挑的一款，套子也是没有用过的品牌，尺寸有点不对，第二天才买到正常能用的。  
  
从日本回去之后崔胜澈的病就好了，下飞机的第一瞬间就开始活蹦乱跳。李知勋看着他的样子还在想病来如山倒这句俗语到底是出于怎么样的事实，就被崔胜澈拽着往前走。  
  
“我们去吃辣炒年糕吧！啊——回来的话就要吃一些别的地方吃不到的东西啊——”明明眼睛里还带着生病留下的红血丝，崔胜澈还走得很快，大力地拽着李知勋的手。  
  
回去之后事情变得有些不一样了，崔胜澈的年假请出了大问题，项目进入了关键的推进期，开始迎来加班和赶进度。因为从公司去自己家还是更近一些，也不好意思总是叫李知勋等自己，何况回家之后也没有想要做爱的心情了。  
  
所以也没有再很频繁地见面，过了两个星期，干脆没有再见面了。  
  
到此为止吧。  
  
李知勋早上起来坐在空荡荡的餐厅吃吐司的时候想。  
  
夏天快要来了。  
  
TBC.  
  



	4. 从幻想中走出来怎么样？

一清早就被缠着在做爱，李知勋觉得自己的大脑被欲望冲击得不清楚。  
  
“李知勋，快点进来……”崔胜澈拥着他，手上温度很热，掌心紧贴着李知勋的屁股，在李知勋顶弄进去的时候用力地捏紧他的臀肉。  
  
有点痛，李知勋想，但是崔胜澈手掌用力的时候感觉很爽，他昏昏沉沉地想，企图在对方的身体里进入得更深。  
  
崔胜澈大口喘气的同时放松身体，以便于用身体吞下更多李知勋的性器，他的脸上，连同下巴和脖颈上都布满细细密密的汗珠，李知勋靠近的时候感觉到潮湿冰凉的东西一点点侵袭他的意识。  
  
“唔……好大，太满了……妈的，这，这样下去会坏掉的。”崔胜澈的身体已经开始不随着他的意识抖动，他自己还没有意识到，只看到环着李知勋的大腿在颤抖。  
  
哭了吗？李知勋问他，用大拇指揩干净崔胜澈脸颊上的液体，崔胜澈点着头说因为太舒服了才会这样的。  
  
“哥怎么会坏掉，明明更疯狂的事情也做过了不是吗？”把对方的身体翻了个个儿，摁住腰窝从背后更加凶猛地往里顶弄，崔胜澈本来就断断续续的句子干脆被全部撞碎，只剩下能够猜测到大概含义的词汇。  
  
“哥，哥……”李知勋半眯着眼睛加快了手上的动作，有大半张脸都埋在枕头里，嘴巴里面吐出来的呼吸把布料弄得很湿，把他的半张脸都晕得红通通，“好喜欢哥……”  
  
手指头上沾满了前液所以撸动的动作很顺畅，为了寻求更加强烈的刺激用指腹摩擦系带，身体无意思地在床单上蹭，已经把本来就有些皱的床单弄得更乱。  
  
“唔……”脑海里面有关崔胜澈的记忆太鲜活，加上积攒了一阵子，李知勋射得很快，来不及抽纸，只好握紧了手指头去接，全都黏在一起。  
  
李知勋皱着眉头把沾满了黏腻的手从被窝里伸出来，因为害怕滴在床单上所以下意识举得很高，先用另一只手抽了床头的纸巾沾掉还顺着手腕在往下流的液体，光着脚下床环顾了一圈没有找到湿巾包，只好跑去卫生间冲洗。  
  
这种事情很少做，说实话，李知勋大部分时候是在淋浴的时候自慰，在床上的话总是崔胜澈在的时候帮他打出来，从事前到售后一条龙服务，会弄得很干净，不管是通过哪种方式，擦掉也好舔掉也好，总是做得很好，不会让人觉得很麻烦。  
  
卫生间的水龙头要好一阵子才出热水，李知勋还在射精之后的贤者时间，发着呆等了很久，出热水的时候把手伸上前，体液的味道遇到热水，腥味腾得更大。洗手液是崔胜澈之前换新的水蜜桃味，一挤压就出来细密的泡沫。李知勋洗了两遍，直到鼻间全是甜腻的水果香味，由此回忆起崔胜澈总是用甜蜜味道香氛。  
  
他和崔胜澈有多久没联系了呢？李知勋在心里盘算，发现自己开始怅然若失的时候才意识到之前一段时间自己真的没有把位置摆对，才导致现在的心情真的像失恋一样哀怨。  
  
他和崔胜澈前段时间的相处，从早上醒来到晚上睡着似乎都和对方有关，因为崔胜澈开始常住所以晚上有的时候也不做爱，就躺着聊天，两个中年人很容易就聊到以前的事情。  
  
崔胜澈说知勋你记不记得那次小长假到我家来玩，顺荣有事没有来只有你来了，在我的房间里做爱，因为是榻榻米所以没有床，你把我摁在被褥上。  
  
他说到一半就不再说了，因为李知勋正闭着眼睛，看不出到底有没有睡着，所以人小声嘟囔着：“啊……为什么我说起来就总是和做爱有关的事情呢……”  
  
“啊……那次是第一次用背后位吧，还拽了哥的头发。”  
  
“啊对对对！我记得那次特别痛，但是也很爽来着。”  
  
“那次，做了很久。”  
  
“不知道，反正记得弄得到处都乱七八糟的，两天都没出房间吧。”  
  
“以前真的很会疯。”  
  
“唉……以前体力也好嘛。”  
  
“嗯？现在也可以啊。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“喂！别过来！我警告你啊！今天不做！”  
  
李知勋从卫生间回到卧室，想到不知道是什么时候崔胜澈说的他们两个人是什么合作伙伴，突然觉得有些好笑。  
  
合作好歹还有点结果，他和崔胜澈这么些年下来，连个结果都没有。  
  
崔胜澈那家伙，从来都是在他的生活里闯了一阵子祸，然后又消失不见。  
  
好歹就算是作为朋友也要顾虑对方会不会忙，会不会没有时间，他们两这种随叫随到的快车情谊，真的说不上是好还是坏。  
  
这样过了一段时间，李知勋的项目进新迭代，很快变忙的工作让他很快没有再想之前没有答案的问题。夏天刚刚到来，开始换上短袖的时候，李知勋好不容易以为以此为由头又可以消停一阵子，崔胜澈突然约他周末在水上酒吧见面。  
  
也没有什么前奏和铺垫，开场便是直白地约他作为第三个人一起去玩，李知勋觉得莫名但也没有什么拒绝的理由，掐着点从家里打车过去。  
  
说是什么酒吧，其实就是个露天泳池派对。李知勋去了之后才知道要换衣服，自己又没准备，崔胜澈也不提前说一声，还好穿着运动短裤，把上衣脱了才进去。  
  
果不其然和他猜想的一样，作为第三个人是去见崔胜澈的新男友，虽然崔胜澈大部分时候不会介绍男朋友给他认识，但是偶尔也会有这样的时候。  
  
说是同一幢办公楼不同座的才毕业不久的弟弟，崔胜澈介绍的时候说得很有缘分，李知勋却没有怎么放在心上，发呆的时候更多时候在推测分手时间。  
  
“喂，刚才你怎么不说话啊，想什么呢？怎么样啊，你也不给我一个眼神暗示一下！”  
  
“我暗不暗示重要吗？你都带着来见我了我怎么总觉得玄呢？”  
  
“呀，他不会以为我是你的闺蜜吧。”男人被崔胜澈支去拿饮料的时候他们趁着只有两个人的时候说小话，李知勋对着崔胜澈，“我看他的瞧我的眼神怪怪的。”  
  
是吗？我不觉得。  
  
崔胜澈其实并非没有注意到李知勋说的事情，只是想和他抬杠：“你干嘛这么说人家啊，年龄比我们小很多的，哪有那些心思。”  
  
李知勋杯子里面装的是可乐，柠檬片上面漂浮着浅褐色的小气泡，密集地聚集在果肉周围。他搅动了两下玻璃杯里反射出霓虹色灯光的不锈钢吸管。“男人都没什么好东西，”他说，“尤其是1。”  
  
“行行行，就你是好东西，行了吧。”  
  
崔胜澈满脸不耐烦地，桌子底下却在拿自己的小腿蹭李知勋的，不知道什么意思。李知勋不知道崔胜澈这行为中具体的含义是什么，只知道对方小腿上细嫩的皮肤光滑的皮肤蹭着自己，然而他们两个人的皮肤都不错，所以触感滑滑的。  
  
“诶哟，我可没说过我是什么好人啊。”李知勋不耐烦地在桌子底下躲开崔胜澈的腿，对方蹭久了他就用腿使劲夹住一次，“别闹了，人马上回来了。”  
  
这地方果然不是什么正经地方，李知勋暗自想，崔胜澈消停了一阵子，但就算男人回来了崔胜澈的小腿还是像刚才一样暧昧地缠着自己的。他这才察觉到这是对方心不在焉的证据，却始终没有戳破，也没有像以前做的那样，在这种时候单约崔胜澈一个人去自己家续第二摊，只是用深不见底的饶有兴味地盯着对方。  
  
崔胜澈被他弄得有点难堪也有点不耐烦，李知勋这个人有的时候让人捉摸不透心情起伏的原因，他正苦恼着也不像琢磨，最后三个人草草收场各回各家。  
  
走的时候还是小男朋友送着，但崔胜澈最后还是一个人回家，尽管对方不管出于什么样的目的邀请好几次叫他一起回去过夜，但是崔胜澈还是找了借口拒绝。  
  
他在心里已经把那家伙归到前男友的行列，不知道为什么，之前觉得不对味但是一直没有什么确切的实感，今天又见了李知勋才觉得这段感情索然无味。  
  
从一开始就觉得没意思，因为在便利店同时买到了热箱里最后一只肉包所以搭起来话，实际上到现在对方还不知道自己年龄多大呢。  
  
为什么不是所有的男人都像李知勋那样有趣呢？  
  
或者那个谁……  
  
该死……崔胜澈还没有来得及继续想下去就感受到从臼齿处传来一阵尖锐的酸涩刺痛，扯着整张脸都像被拽紧似的难受。  
  
“呀，李知勋，我牙疼。上次是你陪我去的医院吧，这次是不是还该你陪我一起啊？”他把手机掏出来，下滑很久才找到和李知勋的聊天界面，上一条消息居然还是从日本回国那天一起吃炒年糕的AA收款，发了半条语音最终还是上划取消。  
  
他和李知勋之间的相处，崔胜澈说不好，总觉得是谁开始认真就输了的游戏。  
  
崔胜澈也想不起大学的时候是怎么和李知勋展开的炮友关系，依稀记得他们两个人一开始彼此接近的目的就不单纯，但说实话，他也不是奔着炮友这个关系去的。  
  
大学的时候他很喜欢李知勋，班里第一天自我介绍的时候李知勋最后一个慢悠悠地走上去的时候他就喜欢，后来又发现两个人是室友，于是兀自保持了很久两个人在炮友关系下独自的单恋。  
  
但是李知勋那时候很没心没肺——他自己也这么承认，虽然现在还是没心没肺，但是和现在比起来总有点不太一样。李知勋年纪小的时候总比现在要飞扬跋扈一些，遇到事情的处理方法虽然和现在一样总是无情的但是更加外现。  
  
不得不说崔胜澈总是挺受伤，做完爱之后李知勋总不会去看他的眼睛，就算他出于玩笑或者是真心的撒娇，也总是会被回避。大学的时候李知勋才学会抽烟没多久，所以总是抽得很凶，总会在做完爱之后点烟抽，脸上的表情总是很阴郁，属于年轻人的阴郁和深沉又有不一样。如果崔胜澈凑上去索吻或者要拥抱，不会像现在一样只是沉默地亲他一下或者环住他的肩膀，而是会被一句带着烟味的别闹无情地拒绝。  
  
那时候的崔胜澈只是经常觉得李知勋在因为各种各样的事情不开心，而不开心的原因他又无法得知，而现在他好不容易得知了李知勋每次不开心的原因，甚至有的时候知道得很清楚，却没了想要替对方解决不开心的想法。  
  
李知勋一开始就画好了安全距离，他只要在安全距离外随意游走的话，是没有人会管他的吧。  
  
崔胜澈看起来强势但是好相处，追究其中的原因没有别的，就是耳根子软，因为李知勋总是一副什么都不在意的样子，他也就随着对方任何事情也不往心里放。  
  
表面看上去那样，其实哪里有那么简单，崔胜澈走出来花了很多时间，但，这也是个管用的方法，不然他和李知勋的关系也不会一直持续下去，虽然不是什么好关系，但是好歹一直没有消失。  
  
两个足够熟悉的人能够保持多年的亲密关系并且保持随时恢复联络都不会尴尬的状态，这的确很难得。  
  
算了，大不了就这样玩一辈子，和李知勋打一辈子炮呗。  
  
崔胜澈这么想着，总觉得自己被同化得和对方一样了。  
  
还没继续往下想下去就被手机震动转移了注意力，原本以为是男朋友发来的消息，没有想到是李知勋发短信来，问他牙齿感觉怎么样，什么时候去第二次医院。  
  
周末李知勋还真的陪他又去了一次医院，那天之后崔胜澈的状况愈发严重，可能是因为吃了写发物所以有炎症的半张脸肿起来像个桃子。  
  
你拖得太久了，怎么也不早点来看。  
  
崔胜澈躺在叫他害怕的牙科躺椅上，手拽着李知勋的衣服下摆，医生皱着眉头寻过去看着在玩手机的李知勋：“你也是，上次你陪你哥来的时候我就说要尽早来，怎么你们俩兄弟一个比一个不上心？”  
  
李知勋因为兄弟这个称呼笑了出来，笑了两声才忙不迭地道歉：“是这样的，医生，我们工作都太忙了，所以……”  
  
免不了被一阵数落，李知勋不擅长应付这样的场合最后还是叫崔胜澈把话头抢过去才解围。  
  
治疗过程当然是不方便看的，于是他在外面等崔胜澈。他们来得足够早，医院走廊里还没有说什么人，李知勋坐在长椅上翻手机，看了一会儿工作消息觉得好笑。  
  
原来他和崔胜澈这样的关系是兄弟啊……还会被人误会是亲兄弟的那种。  
  
啊，毕竟不能说是恋爱关系，甚至这种情况下连公开性向都是一件难事，当代男同性恋无论是谈恋爱还是约炮，都有些不好意思开口的意味。  
  
如此想倒觉得自己和崔胜澈的关系倒也没有那么难以启齿，反正大家都不怎么样。  
  
说实话他们的确有很多足够相似的地方，认识久了的人都会这样，哪怕是和有点差异性的权顺荣，也会在某个时刻同时说出一样的话。但是他和崔胜澈之间格外默契，有的时候甚至会看见崔胜澈在帮他整理衣柜的时候掏出来一件外套说我买了件一模一样的。  
  
但是这样的小细节，崔胜澈会注意到吗？还是只是从巧合的角度出发觉得概率性事件的存在果然是有道理的？  
  
李知勋发现自己又在想屁事，有这闲工夫自己还不如想一想自己怎么才能暂时从没有办法逃出的‘崔胜澈地狱’走出来一点，这才想起自己已经很久没有谈恋爱。  
  
比如开展一段感情，更难的好像是接受一个可能完全和自己不一样的人进入自己的世界。  
  
所以自己这些年本来一直在当崔胜澈不知道什么时候会被想起来的男朋友吗？未免有些太惨了，李知勋安慰自己：是因为不想恋爱才这样的，但是心里又难免告诉自己真相其实是因为自己还在等崔胜澈能想起自己的好。  
  
其实也不是没有过这样的时候，大学的时候他一度能感觉到崔胜澈明显对他示好，但是因为不安和没自信自己总是装作不在意，后来崔胜澈可能也腻了，自然就成了万千个没有结局的故事之一。  
  
李知勋有些自暴自弃地想，既然错过了机会，如果自己不能做到一直陪崔胜澈走到最后的那个人，哪怕成为一个重要的、难忘的人也好，总之是那样不被遗忘在记忆的角落里的人就好。  
  
如果能成为难忘的人就好，他自顾自地把期待值拉得很低，然后立刻安慰自己，难忘也是一个很高的标准了。  
  
至少要和崔胜澈那些总是提起的前男友们一样吧。  
  
比如说。  
  
说曹操曹操就到，权顺荣这就发消息说推来一个新的后端简历还不错问李知勋要不要考虑下。  
  
李知勋指头在手机屏幕上敲打，还没问出细节权顺荣就又发消息过来。  
  
-是知秀哥今天早上推来的，他说是净汉哥大学时候的学弟。  
  
啧……  
  
TBC.  
  



	5. 摘下月亮

李知勋对尹净汉的了解一直比较模糊，在他的脑海里对于这个人的印象形成得比较割裂：最早他只知道尹净汉是崔胜澈的中学同学，后来见证了两个人变成前男友，所以之前大部分的印象形成是和崔胜澈的描述有关系的。但是后来在尹净汉做猎头的一段时间里他们又有工作上的交集，在这过程中李知勋又在个人立场上产生了不一样的印象。  
  
且不说崔胜澈在进行描述的时候会因为情绪的变化产生不一样的措辞，原本来自自己的评价和别人的产生冲突的时候大部分人会选择和自己亲眼见到相符的，而李知勋没有办法做到完全否定崔胜澈的看法，就导致尹净汉的形象显得模糊。  
  
李知勋又有没什么用的危机意识，尹净汉是唯一一个分手之后还和崔胜澈保持人际关系的前男友——毕竟他们俩也是之前的朋友，这一点很难避免，况且还是哥，这就导致在和尹净汉相处的时候他很容易就会走入单方面的戒备状态，变得像一只炸毛的猫。  
  
尹净汉是在大学毕业后，工作了一段时间才和崔胜澈在一起的，所以李知勋头一次知道崔胜澈和他谈恋爱的时候认为不可思议。他和崔胜澈的关系，那人唯一没有隐藏的就是尹净汉。崔胜澈那些不能够在中学老友面前维持谎言的原因李知勋没有听进去，他好奇的只有尹净汉是怎么在明知道这事的情况下选择和崔胜澈在一起的。  
  
他认为在某些方面上自己和崔胜澈能够产生其他人都无法产生的以相似作为关键词的化学反应。追究起来也不是能够炫耀的事情，李知勋自知他和崔胜澈都不怎么样，尤其是在情感方面，各自有不同的方式维持满足感，崔胜澈通过寻找熟悉和新鲜之间强烈落差的途径获得情感满足，而自己只是在接受和适应。一尘不变的情感，甚至说是一尘不变的社交关系让他觉得安心，所以在某个时间段之后就不受控制地下意识拒绝所有靠近自己的暧昧。  
  
他觉得这是自己和崔胜澈之间可以维持较长时间的非纯友谊情感联结的原因，但是尹净汉的选择在某些方面上让他产生疑问，既然他也很明白可能会产生两个人合不来或者不容易解决的问题，为什么还要冒着可能会伤害友情的风险和崔胜澈恋爱。  
  
李知勋千算万算没有想明白，后来才意识到在这件事情上自己也差不多。他所知晓的崔胜澈和男朋友们之间的故事很多，甚至不少还能够摸透其中的细枝末节。而就在这个他把崔胜澈这个人了解得这么清楚，甚至明白崔胜澈即使喜欢，和自己在一起的可能性也很微小的背景下，还是抱着希望：有天他们两个人之间能够从可控的性关系变成不可控的情感关系。  
  
他发着呆，不长的两页简历被他来来回回翻了好几遍，崔胜澈从治疗室里出来的时候他才把结果交付给权顺荣，关上手机屏幕就看见崔胜澈哭丧的一张脸说不舒服。  
  
“弄好啦？”他问，把崔胜澈手里拿着的病历单和一袋牙医器械接到自己手里，自顾自往地下停车场走，身后就跟着两手空空，使劲嘬吧着嘴里残留的药味儿的崔胜澈，跟个小孩子一样，看牙医还害怕，嘟嘟囔囔地一路抱怨。  
  
坐上车的时候他说要去李知勋家，刚把车钥匙插进去的李知勋搞得愣住了，当即就被问：“呃，你那边方便吗，不方便的话就还是……”  
  
“方便，”李知勋说，发动车子开到医院地下停车库的出口，单手握着方向盘找信用卡结款，“只不过你好久没来了，东西要再找出来。”  
  
他不太确定崔胜澈有没有听出他话语里隐隐约约的埋怨，显然他心里是觉得崔胜澈听到了在装傻的，因为擅长接话的对方对他的发言熟视无睹并且自顾自连上车载音响开始放歌。  
  
“很久吗？”歌播了半首崔胜澈还是忍不住说话，他做的根管治疗，牙齿被钻开之后上药，只用临时材料封住，下个星期再来换药，总让人觉得不放心，用舌头来回舔味道有些怪异的那颗牙齿的顶面，“啊……好像的确是很久了，自从谈了这个……”  
  
李知勋识相地不急着发问，只是在心里盘算，他才见过那个所谓的‘新男友’，今天来这一出就又是要变成前男友。想好措辞还没开口，打了个转向开出医院大门，正准备往家里定位，坐在后座上的崔胜澈闷着声音低低地说：“没什么意思，打算分手了。”  
  
他多少能够感受到崔胜澈的消沉，但是心里又难免感到抑制不住的一些雀跃。不同的卑劣性是将人和人区分开来的性格差异项，李知勋不知道属于崔胜澈的那份独特该如何定义，但是至少现在他从不该获得快乐的事情里获得了他个人的快乐。  
  
回到了公寓还在卫生间洗手的时候崔胜澈就从背后凑过去闹着要亲李知勋，手还湿着李知勋就去扒对方的裤子，冰冰凉又湿淋淋的巴掌拍在崔胜澈屁股上。  
  
一点就燃，明明和这个男朋友也不是没有性生活，小孩子身材好体力也很强，但李知勋一嘴咬上胸前含住乳头崔胜澈就硬了，喘着粗气把自己的大腿挤进李知勋的两腿中间，抬腿用膝盖隔着裤子布料刺激着李知勋性器下方一些的会阴处。  
  
盥洗台的水龙头还没来得及关上，李知勋咬够了崔胜澈的乳头，那里已经在他的抚慰下从粉色变成艳红，沾着口水在卫生间过白的灯光下发亮。他又移上去亲崔胜澈的嘴巴，捉住来回捣乱的舌头含在嘴里吮吸。亲够了才伸长手胡乱慌张地关水龙头，凉水溅了崔胜澈一后背。  
  
崔胜澈被激得缩起脖子笑，李知勋就捏着他的腰发狠似的摁着亲，非要等到对方大喘着气求饶才愿意去床上。  
  
李知勋很热情，也亏得崔胜澈心情好，牙齿不舒服也配合着，被折腾着射了两次李知勋才放过他。中午就做爱，弄完了天还亮着，可还没到吃晚饭，微妙的半下午时间，两个人躺在床上聊天，李知勋哑着嗓子问崔胜澈分手的事，崔胜澈只是眯着眼睛叹气，说只是有想法还没想好要怎么办。  
  
“对了，”李知勋想到早上的事情，“最近要和尹净汉哥见面，他给我们推了个前端过来。”  
  
“他最近不是没在工作吗？”崔胜澈趴着躺，屁股撅在被子外面脸埋在枕头里，声音传出来失真，想了一会说，“啊……他是不是辞职之后和知秀一起了，估计给他打工呢吧……简历呢，让我看看是不是我认识的。”  
  
按照保密协议这些不应该给崔胜澈公开的，可李知勋还是直接把手机扔过去。崔胜澈只看了个名字，不认识，就又躺回去。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
李知勋把手机挪开也又躺回去，想了想才开口了：“所以过两天要和他一起吃个饭，你知道顺荣跟他还有洪知秀哥熟是因为有工作话题可以聊，我……”  
  
“那我陪你一起去吃,泰国菜好不好。”  
  
崔胜澈没等他说完就凑过去横抱住李知勋的腰，鼻尖蹭着尾椎骨那块容易发痒的皮肤，两个人交缠着倒在床上，崔胜澈从后面抱住李知勋，只搂了半截，额头顶着脊椎骨。  
  
李知勋扭了扭腰，想挣开一些被对方搂得更紧了。“你别起来了，”崔胜澈说，“还早呢，再躺会儿。”  
  
李知勋还是大力地撑开胳膊，从崔胜澈的怀里逃出来，在那人脸上的表情还没完全变得不高兴之前转身伸出手从他腋下钻过去，调整了一下姿势重新抱住崔胜澈。  
  
“换个姿势再睡，”他说，声音低沉地凑在崔胜澈的耳边，“不然难受得很。”  
  
崔胜澈这家伙，答应的时候倒是甜甜蜜蜜，结果到了真正约好的那天，李知勋一早就开车到了崔胜他们公司楼下，刚停稳崔胜澈就哭哭啼啼打过来电话：“知勋，我去不了，你和净汉一起吃吧，我们这边突然暴露出来个风险点，今天晚上看来我没有办法离开。”  
  
李知勋听到对方的声音一阵沉默，本来想说好遗憾我都到了你们公司楼下还约了你喜欢的餐厅，试图争取一些吃饭的时间，可是又立刻听到电话听见那边背景音里办公室的嘈杂吵闹声，只是闷闷地应声：“……我去和尹净汉哥一起吃饭。”  
  
“……诶！知勋！”崔胜澈那边又慌乱了好一阵，李知勋正准备挂电话，崔胜澈又喊他，“你放松，我提前给尹净汉打过电话了，叫他照顾着点你，你就当他也是熟人就行了。”  
  
“嗯……嗯，你放心吧。”  
  
这句话给了李知勋不小的安慰，但认生是他性格当中本身就具有的缺陷，所以面对尹净汉和他介绍的那个候选人的过程中还是有些尴尬。崔胜澈打的那个电话也有用，尹净汉的确在过程中都比较照顾他，同时也兼顾着那个看起来才毕业没几年的候选人。  
  
李知勋常羡慕权顺荣尹净汉他们这样做和自己不同种工作的人，嘴皮子利索，这种场合下话说得八面见光，相比之下自己在社交上就总是显得有些被动，也总和别人合不太来。  
  
候选人的整体情况都还不错，加上尹净汉给带着，事事都提点两句也显得讨人喜欢，学得也快。李知勋本人比较看重技术，现在一来也觉得有眼缘，就叫候选人过两天找他的老大做终面。  
  
李知勋和尹净汉都对泰国菜兴致缺缺，本来就是为了崔胜澈才定的地方，现在反而中心人物没出现，送走候选人他们两个都没吃饱，泰国菜馆子里又安静，装潢又高级，聊天也不是好地方，他们俩又续到路边摊。  
  
结束工作上的事务，私下里他们能说的就只剩下为数不多的公共话题，尹净汉很久没有和崔胜澈见面，于是张口就问最近崔胜澈过得怎么样。  
  
“你们最近在联系的话，是胜澈又分手了吧。”尹净汉问，李知勋嘴巴里塞着拉面，忙不迭点头。  
  
“我看你们两个人这也有够奇怪的，”尹净汉低头点烟，没有找到打火机于是李知勋把自己的递过去，“怎么尽是在过得不怎样的时候凑到一头去。”  
  
也不能这么说，哥。  
  
李知勋又伸手给自己捞了两筷子拉面，红通通的装了一碗：“最惨的时候已经一起过来了，现在怎么看都比那时候好。”  
  
尹净汉仰着脑袋想：“是哦，大学毕业那会儿。”  
  
李知勋不知道想些什么，闷头对着锅吃面，吃到一半抬起来红通通的脸：“哥，说起来，我一直有个很好奇的问题。”  
  
李知勋虽说不擅长社交，但是好歹鸡贼，见尹净汉喝得脸红透了就开口去问：“你那时候和崔胜澈在一起……是因为什么？”  
  
先是有些疑问地顿了顿，尹净汉看到李知勋的脸才意识到这个问题真正问到那里：“啊……是问这个吗，当然是因为喜欢才在一起的啊。”  
  
尹净汉给他的答案出乎意料，叫人惊讶的是远远比李知勋之前构想的答案要简单直白得多，不仅如此，连尹净汉很自如地讲出来这件事都让李知勋吃惊。  
  
“我一直都喜欢胜澈的，中学的时候估计知秀也能看出来吧。”尹净汉笑着摇晃桌上自己面前的啤酒杯，“告白是他先提出来的，我觉得试试也没坏处就答应了。”  
  
尹净汉话语里多余的解释部分让李知勋迷惑，他不禁猜测自己的小心思是否已经被对方捕捉到。“不过谈恋爱的事情现在知秀还不知道，你不要告诉他哦。”  
  
尹净汉笑眯眯的，李知勋因此突然想到了一直被埋在鼓里的权顺荣，果然如果这件事情轮到自己去评价别人的时候才会对自己的做法产生愧疚感，他点点头，自己和洪知秀更不熟悉了，除非这事儿叫权顺荣知道，这样就别说洪知秀了，估计他们俩公司上下一天内全能知道。  
  
李知勋问到了想问的事情之后没有再说话，又轮到尹净汉从他的身上找乐子。  
  
他明知道李知勋喜欢崔胜澈，还要讲他们之前恋爱的时候的故事，尹净汉和崔胜澈在一起那会儿崔胜澈的第一份工作才开始没多久，也还不是现在这样总是疲惫的中年人。  
  
“那个时候我也什么都不知道，”尹净汉说话的语气半真半假，“总之那个时候我觉得自己就是被鬼迷心窍了，崔胜澈说星星月亮我都能给他摘下来。”  
  
“那我可摘不下来。”李知勋无奈地笑，说的话现实得要死，“你说改改代码睡睡觉就算了，这可真的是难为我。”  
  
尹净汉紧接着就说这就是他和别人不一样的地方，李知勋无奈地笑，他特别不喜欢这类命运论。  
  
“都三十岁了，现在谁还想那些。”尹净汉划开手机，挂掉洪知秀第五个催他回家的电话，“诶你知道吗，以前我给胜澈说这话，他虽然很高兴，但是要我一并把真心给他才愿意呢。”  
  
李知勋本来笑着，听到尹净汉说的话面部表情突然僵住。尹净汉刚好捕捉到他脸上的表情，嘴角下垂的弧度像月亮的弯角，呈现出好看却无法让人察觉到情绪的弧度。  
  
李知勋回他，语气里既冰凉又绝望，他很难直说自己在这段关系里压抑了太多，等待了太久，他只能说：“那我更不行了，我摘不下来，也给不了。”  
  
尹净汉没回他却歪头笑：“明明你们都装着彼此的心事不是吗？”  
  
他说完就识相地不再继续这个话题，直到洪知秀又打了第六个催他回家的电话，这个时候已经将近凌晨，街上已经没有几个人。  
  
掀开路边摊的门帘，尹净汉和李知勋都不自觉地抬头看天上，可惜天气不好，没有星星，也没有月亮。  
  
阴沉沉的天际线压下来，只有明灭的灯光是这里的星光月光。  
  
“李知勋，”尹净汉说的话到当天晚上还回响在李知勋的耳边，“我们两对待胜澈不一样是因为所在的立场不一样。”  
  
李知勋搞不懂。  
  
“我们考虑时候站的位置不一样。”  
  
你站在过去展望未来所以才会觉得渺茫，而我站在如今回望过去，所以才容易释然。  
  
将来吗……  
  
TBC.  
  



	6. 你方唱罢我登场

李知勋还在玄关脱鞋就闻见房子里外卖混着酒精发酵的味道，崔胜澈深灰色的运动鞋歪扭着倒在一边，看起来走进家里的时候很着急，前脚追后脚地。

他走进屋子的时候没有说话，因为崔胜澈没有像以往一样他一关门就冲过来或者在房间里大声地喊他的名字，加上房间里和以往相比更加强烈的味道，都让他变得小心翼翼，蹑手蹑脚走到又轻微声响的餐厅里面去。

崔胜澈整个人蜷在餐椅上，面前已经摆了两个完全空掉的烧酒瓶，他正低头看手机，或许是感觉有点迟钝，李知勋走到他背后才意识到另外一个人回家里来了。

“知勋，”崔胜澈仰头看他，毛茸茸的头顶就顶在李知勋胸膛，脸蛋红扑扑的，显然是已经醉了，李知勋马上就看见桌子上的外卖炒年糕，对方甚至一筷子都没动，餐具还好好地包在一边。

不是加班吗？

李知勋问他，于是崔胜澈笑嘻嘻朝他身上蹭，说自己下班之后定外卖买酒的事情，却不说自己为什么不吃东西就干着喝了三瓶，杯子里最后一口咽下去之后坐在椅子上抱他。

不舒服吗？

因为崔胜澈什么都没有说所以李知勋说出口的都是问句，崔胜澈皱巴着脸点头，说自己想喝酒但是没有胃口，又说一些今天在工作上不顺利的事情。

说了一会儿就打着呵欠说累，李知勋就问他要不要睡觉，崔胜澈已经在说话的间隙偶尔地闭上眼睛，呼吸也变得平缓，他点头李知勋就搂着他往客厅去，原因是抱起来才发现崔胜澈已经喝得四肢都发软，去卧室的话还要绕个大弯，太折腾了。

“今天你去见净汉了吗？”

“去了啊，工作上的事情怎么可能不去……”

“怎么样？”

“还行吧，感觉挺好的。”

“唉……我就知道，尹净汉的工作能力还是很强的。”

“我知道，我当然知道啦，你就当着我的面儿可劲儿地夸他吧。”

说到尹净汉的事情李知勋就有点难控制情绪，才发觉到自己的声音带了点非常容易察觉到的不愉快。

今天过后他发现自己更加羡慕崔胜澈，不但因为他和崔胜澈那一段已经发生过的情感关系，还因为尹净汉可以那么坦然，那么轻松地说出自己和崔胜澈之间的情感关系。

反倒是自己，明明是没有什么的肉体关系，却总是在提到的时候唯唯诺诺，生怕被别人知道似的不好一起开口。

其实也没什么——他如果知道崔胜澈不喜欢自己的话，也可以坦然地说出我们是炮友关系这样的话，但是崔胜澈明显不是的，李知勋宁愿这么想，就算是欺骗自己也好，相信崔胜澈对他的情感不一样，所以自己理所应当地编织着谎言，就算是知道赢面不大，也咬着牙做下去。  
  
李知勋搂着崔胜澈往沙发上倒，崔胜澈喝的手脚都发软，却知道交叠在李知勋脖子后面的两只手紧紧地箍着，汗湿之后发凉的鼻尖用力顶着对方的胸膛，额头凑在肩膀上印着，一块泛红的皮肤。  
  
“知勋，李知勋。”崔胜澈咬住嘴边的一块皮肤往自己口中吮吸，可能是李知勋的胸，有些软塌塌的触觉。卖乖似的讨好对方，伸出舌头把力所能及的地方舔了个遍，“你别松开我啊，会摔倒的。”  
  
李知勋咬着牙更加紧扶着崔胜澈的后腰，心想着你两条腿绞在我身上要掉下去也是你松手，嘴里却嗯嗯啊啊答应他：“好，再走一步就到沙发上了，你等会往右边躺。”  
  
他怎么可能按照李知勋说的那么老实，非要对方和他一起躺在沙发上，空间很逼仄，为了不掉下去他只好推着崔胜澈往沙发靠背处挤，四条腿汗津津黏住，崔胜澈闭着眼睛嘟囔手却精准打击摸到裆下。  
  
硬了。  
  
李知勋皱着眉头看他，使劲咬了一口崔胜澈的嘴巴：“睡觉。”  
  
“可是你……”  
  
“我说，睡觉。”  
  
崔胜澈又打了个酒嗝，有些煞风景的酒精味道飘出来，他迷迷糊糊有些意识，却只也记得李知勋死死地握住他的两条大臂，动也动不了，就那么睡过去。  
  
早晨起来的时候感觉很热，崔胜澈以为自己下半身泡在游泳池里，性器肿着不知道和什么东西贴在一起摩擦，被内裤布料刺激得又痛又爽。  
  
他一睁眼就看见李知勋胯下鼓起来一包的灰色内裤，视线里挡住了自己的东西，头部已经洇湿了不小的一片布料，气势汹汹戳他的小腹。  
  
抬眼看见李知勋皱着眉头睡觉，下眼圈两块乌青，他们两个人以一种奇异的姿势交缠在沙发上，估计李知勋一晚上都没睡好。  
  
崔胜澈虽然喝醉但昨天也只是找借口撒泼，虽然记得不清楚但也不至于真的完全失忆，他印象里昨天李知勋扶自己的时候他虽然趁机动手动脚拿大腿根蹭李知勋的屁股，还伸手故意去抓，但自己和对方的裤子都穿的好好的，现在却都没了，难道是昨天晚上李知勋脱的？  
  
来不及思考这个问题，他和李知勋的东西互相抵着，他这会儿脑袋也清醒了，两只手就都伸过去包住李知勋的阴茎，自己则还是在李知勋腿上蹭，布料实在是摩擦得有点痛，他胡乱把前面脱下来，湿乎乎地又一次贴过去蹭。  
  
李知勋被折腾醒了，但是因为昨天晚上一直没睡着所以花了好一阵时间，他睁眼的时候崔胜澈已经在气喘吁吁共同抚慰他们俩的分身。因为一只手握不过来所以他虎口紧贴着自己的龟头，只有手指头在李知勋柱身上有一搭没一搭地拨弄，另一只手伸下去包住李知勋涨得难受的阴囊揉捏。  
  
“唔……”李知勋才弄清楚当下的状况，脆弱的地方还被对方握在手里，不自觉呻吟出口被崔胜澈听见，见他醒了就更加兴奋的动作，松开自己的全心全意帮李知勋打，咬住涨红的耳垂，用上下两排牙齿煽情地咬，舌尖贴着耳根来回舔弄。  
  
李知勋多少年过去了还是容易害羞，晨勃的时候本来就更加敏感，加上他抱着将近全裸又不老实的崔胜澈睡了一晚上，硬硬软软了几遭，这会儿很快就萌生出想要射精的欲望。刚才盯着看崔胜澈眉眼间湿的，贴着他的脖子上也都是汗，氛围很色情却不好意思说，只好挺腰更加用力地往对方手心里撞，崔胜澈松开他的耳垂，却不敢抬头对视，崔胜澈温柔地低头喊他射到手里，李知勋闷哼着就咬住崔胜澈的肩膀高潮。  
  
没来得及叫对方反应，李知勋还在喘气就翻身到沙发下面，跪在毛毯上扶着屁股掰开崔胜澈的大腿根。或许是刚才射太快的原因这会儿他有点局促，还来不及舔湿嘴唇，急躁地用脸颊蹭崔胜澈战战巍巍在空气里发颤的阴茎。  
  
李知勋的肤色很白，面子也薄，在做爱的时候总能看见脸颊上浮着一层粉红色，崔胜澈捂着嘴巴，看着自己的分身在李知勋嘴巴里进出，全部吞进去的时候腮帮子鼓起来饱满的圆形。  
  
“唔嗯……知勋……”李知勋握着他的腘窝，他的小腿就不用力搭在对方肩背上，对方每用力缩紧腮帮子他就觉得有前液流出来，没舔一会儿李知勋下巴和脖子上就都沾上水痕。隔了一晚上那东西的味道不是很好，明显的腥膻味，李知勋皱着眉头舔，中途起身去卧室拿扩张用的润滑。崔胜澈在客厅扯着嗓门问他几点，李知勋说今天是周六不用上班。  
  
回来崔胜澈正闭着眼睛凑在李知勋脱到沙发上的裤子撸，侧着身子撅屁股，李知勋两腿中间那玩意儿又不争气地变硬，抱住对方的屁股就要舔。  
  
“脏……”崔胜澈抬着大腿躲了两下想要避开，李知勋却死命抓着他的脚踝。  
  
“反正昨天除了酒也没吃别的东西吧，没事的。”  
  
这份主动让崔胜澈觉得李知勋很异常，但追究原因对于他来说在当下又变得有点难，因为他还没来得及反应李知勋就扶着他的腰咬住屁股上的软肉。  
  
“嗯啊……”李知勋手指头有意无意地在穴口处刺激着他，崔胜澈总闻见李知勋衣服上带着的那股不一样的体味，明明他们两个人用的东西相差不大，但是他们两个人区分没有办法从视觉上区分的东西总是不约而同地用鼻子。

李知勋的味道对于他来说像安慰剂，崔胜澈经常觉得很安心，这会儿却让崔胜澈很兴奋，他转过去性器就蹭在沙发的布垫上，前液黏的指尖和布料上全都是。  
  
对方扶着他的屁股，崔胜澈等了一会儿，因为李知勋迟迟没有动作所以整个人的屁股都抖得像筛糠。

“啊……”他有些羞恼地回头，李知勋这才低头从他的后背开始亲，因为扶着大腿所以崔胜澈下半身敞开着。李知勋亲吻的痕迹一直滑到穴口处。舌尖的温度比起皮肤要高一些，李知勋一边亲他一边从鼻子里发出低声的呻吟，他问：“你的其他男朋友会这样吗？”

他故意在玩文字游戏，觉得自己这样有点和其他人同级别的错觉，可以让崔胜澈看待他的时候从情感角度出发。

“唔……知勋……没，没有……”

李知勋的鼻子被自己的吻痕晕得试试的，压着鼻子让他的声音都有些失真：“不是很多男朋友吗？一个都没有吗？”

崔胜澈被盘问又被舔穴，羞耻感让他没有办法思考也没有办法继续回答李知勋，欲望如同洪水猛兽几乎要将他吞噬，他意欲用常用的手段在李知勋面前服软，就软了嗓子叫，声音拐着弯往上爬，可劲儿地喊李知勋的名字。

“你也会这样喊他们的名字吗？”李知勋的问题很犀利，加上舌头的动作一起让崔胜澈好像上了绞刑架，呼吸滞住，只能通过肩膀剧烈的抖动体现出他感受到的快感。

李知勋的手也没闲着，攀上去捏崔胜澈的乳头，他的乳晕比别人要大一些，乳头的皮肤软而敏感，李知勋平时做爱的时候最喜欢爱抚那里，这会儿也拿在手里用力揉捏。

欲望的高涨让崔胜澈产生出一种没有办法在情欲中控制自己的恐慌感，只有在面对李知勋的时候他才会变成这样，他总是这样，这其中能够产生一种让人上瘾的失控快感，他的确在很多其他人身上追求相同的感受，但是心里又总没有办法像面对李知勋一样放轻松。

只有李知勋知道他的全部，他们两个人前几次做爱的时候连安全套都总是戴不好，逐渐才变熟。

而现在哪怕是被舔好像也能高潮，他无法回答李知勋会不会有人这样玩他的奶子——老天爷，今天的李知勋占有欲格外地强烈，很难不猜测是不是尹净汉说了什么让人误会的话，毕竟按照他对李知勋的了解，那个人自己一个人是没有办法突然改变做法的。

舔了好一会儿他才愿意放过崔胜澈，崔胜澈也硬生生为了做下去强压了好几次想要射精的感觉，他的双腿被分得更开，李知勋挤满了润滑液用手指头插进去做扩张，目光直直盯着泛红的地方。

“别……别盯着看。”崔胜澈感到很害羞，却没有办法夹住双腿，李知勋轻而易举就能够通过欲望控制他，这会儿他只能够随着对方的动作扭腰，屁股用力往对面的方向蹭，动作很色情，没扩张一会儿就弄得到处都潮乎乎。

李知勋很快又硬了，扶着性器对着那里。

“进来吧。”崔胜澈的语气不是邀请也不是求饶，只是平静地像是在说把冰箱里的可乐拿出来喝。

突然平静的情绪让李知勋有些摸不着头脑，看崔胜澈只是垂眼用手抚摸两个人即将碰到一起的部位。

“好。”李知勋一把抓紧了本来就缠在他腰上的两条腿。

如果只是做爱的话，大概能够百分之百让对方满意吧。

这似乎也不是很需要烦恼的关系联结。

崔胜澈变得兴奋，花费的时间很少，使得李知勋也被他感染，面对面之后草草含住彼此的嘴唇吻了两下就急切地伸舌头，接吻的同时凶猛地在对方体内顶弄。

没有想到对方要亲嘴，崔胜澈其实一直在意没有刷牙的亲密行为，但这显然不是他和李知勋之间的第一次，好像也没有人在意这个。

可能是才睡醒，也有可能是太累了，李知勋只是闷着头在他身体里进出，只有是不是逸出来低哑的呻吟。

“好深，嗯……”面对面做了没一会儿李知勋就坐到沙发上，崔胜澈跪坐在他大腿上扶着沙发后面的靠垫往下做，李知勋扶着他的后腰，失去力气和平衡的时候撑着他。

有点压抑的氛围，身体却因为契合很完美地彼此配合着，进去的很深，崔胜澈觉得后腰和屁股连在一起泛着酸麻，李知勋的龟头每次都要磨到他的敏感点，有几下还是会显得粗暴，但整体节奏被调节的很好，大体上让人觉得很柔软。

崔胜澈一直忍到第二次两个人一起高潮，似乎知道他难捱，李知勋也没有太折磨他。

崔胜澈高潮之后就开始哭，李知勋还没来得及抽出来，他的阴茎还插着，软下去之后安全套的作用也失去了些，顺着橡胶制品的边缘滑到两个人紧挨着的大腿跟，触感和思维都黏连在一起。

他本想问为什么哭，先于这个问题出现的又是另一个他想问崔胜澈的问题，这个时候该提问吗？他在大部分问题上都依赖于崔胜澈，他虽然时常处于比较强势的立场，但是关键时刻，特别是面对崔胜澈的时候还露怯，永远像那个跟在对方屁股后面的年轻弟弟。

那抱抱吧。

李知勋没说，比起话语只是通过行为紧环住崔胜澈。

他们早上醒来的时候也是互相抱着醒来，大部分时候都这样，但是气氛很不一样。

“李知勋，李……知勋……你喜欢我吗？”崔胜澈像是哭到过呼吸似的，说话也断断续续，他搂李知勋搂得太紧，胳膊上的肌肉挤着李知勋的脸颊。

“嗯，喜欢啊，一直都喜欢你。”李知勋弱弱地回他，手贴在对方背上来回抚摸，他不会逗小动物，却很会哄崔胜澈。

他才想起崔胜澈说分手的事，不知道为什么这次一段关系的结束格外让崔胜澈敏感，他控制不住去猜测这其中有什么让他忽视的细节，但他又不如同崔胜澈把着他的命根子，一举一动都被对方掌控在手里。

他虽然不了解崔胜澈的问题，但他确定的是自己能够反过来对崔胜澈进行操纵，他知道自己应该做什么，比如此时他不用展现自己的强大，哪怕只是朝崔胜澈示弱也能够让他获得安慰，他自满地认为自己在这方面上很擅长，他擅长给对方一份不需要有负担并且不一定要完全回复或者记得的关心。

“会有我一直都爱你的。”

其实此时此刻不一定完全这么想，李知勋觉得这样的东西像是一种掩饰，为了粉饰两个人之间没有办法直接讨论的话题。哪怕他和崔胜澈距离决裂，哪怕是距离死亡都有两个小时的路程，也能够毫无波澜地继续拥抱。

“嗯，那我也爱你。”

上场门下场门，他们两个人粉墨登场，鼓点催得急，他们两个人都在等谁最先退出。

TBC.


End file.
